somnium_penatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Micarus Faraday (Cage)
A fighter with some knowledge about the arcane. Cage prefers to fight with a sword on one hand and a shield on the other. A self proclaimed Mad Scientist, and the founder of Future Gadget Laboratory. The Imperial Army Childhood Born in the city of ', Micarus was raised by his step father '' who was a capable enough blacksmith to raise him. He never asked about his real parents despite his natural curiosity for everything, yet before leaving for his first campaign he was given a Ring by his step father that had an engraving on it that says [[Faraday's Cage (Ring)|'Faraday's Cage]]. He was told that it had came from his biological father. '''Army Life' Upon birth Micarus had enough potential to be granted a Red Caste. Yet while growing up, he found the life of combat to be boring. He would usually slack off on his training and wander off to where-ever curiosity leads him, while subconsciously wishing that something magical or mystical would find his path similar to heroes found in stories. Nothing ever happened. Lacking the strength to gain confidence with heavy weapons, the finesse with light armaments, and the intelligence to lead an army; Micarus settled with learning on how to defend himself with a shield and potentially his allies. This would eventually help him survive his tragic first campaign as a foot soldier. Squad 7 Later in his life, he was assigned his first campaign to help the town of '' because of the reports of rebellion coming from it. He could usually talk his way out of a mission, but this time all the soldiers of his home town was called into action due to the short distance between the towns. This was where he met '''Rita, who was assigned as the leader of Squad 7. The events that would soon follow would permanently change Micarus's destiny. During the camhe discovered a book called Electromagnetism , an illegally procured book found in '', which became the cause of his imprisonment. '''Carcer Secundus Because of the illegal book, he was sent to Carcer Secundus. This was where he encountered the rest of the party along with Lucian and Lucrecia who later recruited him into the rebellion. The Spire Stats * Class: Fighter Level 6 * Sub-class: Eldritch Knight * Max HP: 41 * Strength: 14 * Dexterity: '''14 * '''Constitution: 11 * Intelligence: 10 * Wisdom: 16 * Charisma: 15 Equipment * Faraday's Cage (Ring) * Adamantium Half-plate * Bolt (Masterwork Short sword) * Blue-shift (Masterwork Long sword) * Red-shift (Masterwork Hand crossbow) * Mad-Science Cape Skill proficiency * Athletics * Perception * Intimidation * Persuasion Feats * Magic Initiate (Cleric) * Engineer's Intuition (Homebrew) * Soul Drive (Homebrew) Known Spells * Cantrips: Shocking Grasp, Dancing Lights, Sacred Flame*, Thaumaturgy* * Level 1: Thunderwave, Shield, Expeditious Retreat, Witch Bolt, Command* *From Magic Initiate Feat Books acquired Electromagnetism Gravity Death of a merchant All the lights in the sky are stars Machines and Machinations Category:PC Category:Characters